Family Curses
by crissadda
Summary: She welcome the pain like it s was her duty, she took it and made it joy. Draco saw her every day. Hermione Granger was strong. Narcissa Malfoy also saw, how her son fall for the witch. Ironic how family curses can damage you and make you happy too.
1. Chapter 1: Embrace your fear

Summary: She welcome the pain like it´s was her duty, she took it and made it joy. Draco saw her every day. Hermione Granger was nothing more but strong. Narcissa Malfoy also saw, how her son fall for the witch. Ironic how family curses can damage you and in the end show you happiness.

Chapter One: Embrace your fear, that way it might go away.

" _**The heart's memory eliminates the bad and magnifies the good" **_

_Gabriel Garcia Marquez_

The wind is cold in my face. Probably I had not been thinking straight when I agreed to meet him here. Maybe I had, but my mind is not so clear these days - it is all a blur consisting of tears and pain.

The war was over and we were building our lives, we have pain; we have lost our loved ones and we are still suffering.

We feel. I feel how the heat in my body tries to warm me. I´m happy that I can feel everything because it means I'm alive. But I also feel pain and it is the bad side of it.

He told me that he needed to see me and that it was important. I know the reason. We all know why they are here, they are asking for our help. Not all of them.

There are some kids playing with their toy brooms, they know nothing about life, they know nothing about the war, and most importantly, they do not know about heartache, not yet.

He´s already here, I can see him, he's watching the kids playing.

The biggest problem in all this? I am tired of everything that has happened.

The war has changed me. I think it has changed all of us.

My heart is in so much pain, it has been like that since the end of the war. Our wands are weapons and we used them to destroy, we are the same, Muggles and Wizards, we destroy and it costs to all of us more than we can imagine. I despise destruction, it makes my heart suffer.

He makes his way to me, takes two steps back and smiles. I see him taking his wand and performing a warming charm. It is cold outside, but I don't use my wand to warm myself. It is not how I usually am, it is just me being lazy now and I've never permitted myself to be like that till today.

The sun is burning, but the cold wind is winning the battle. It is stronger and I think he is also that way. I don't know him as a person. I only know the rumors around. Draco is on probation and Lucius is in Azkaban.

And I know that day he didn´t stop to help people, but they say he didn´t kill, and that is also very important. I must say I don't agree with that fully, this reason is not logical to me and it´ll never be.

But maybe I am wrong, people can change and I'm here because of that, I have to believe that Draco Malfoy can change. I also know Ms. Malfoy is not healthy but again this are just rumors. But to tell the truth I am here because of my morbid satisfaction.

It sounds wrong but I have a dark side too and even if I try and not listen to it, is there and I want to know what Malfoy wants. It must be important if he asked to see me; he hates me. I am sure this is almost painful for him.

His greeting is short, calm almost a whisper.

"Granger." He sounds sad, maybe he has lost too.

"Malfoy." My greeting is polite enough, but not friendly. We are not friends.

"You know why I asked you to meet me here? " He is staring at something, not looking into my eyes. And this time he sounds bored.

"I must tell you I don't know why we are here. " I keep my voice as calm like he does.

"I'm not doing it for me, I´m doing it for the only person I truly love, you know."

"So you love too… funny." I am sarcastic because I don't want to feel sympathy for him.

"Yes, I love my mother and I need you to help her."

That I know because I've listened Narcissa Malfoy helped Harry and she did it for the one person she truly loves, her son - the only thing worth living for anymore. So I guess Malfoy has to love his mother too. Molly did the same too … she killed Bellatrix for love. Molly loves her family. It may be why I did things too. Love!! Always Dumbledore's favorite reason, now I believe is a bit ironic.

"Why doesn't she talk with someone about all this?"

He pauses before answering, he´s thinking and I am thinking as well. Why isn't Narcissa Malfoy asking for help? Pride?

"She is dying and she won´t fight any more, I love her and for me it´s important, because she is my mother and I want her to die on her own bed, not in Azkaban."

I didn´t know it was so serious, so is not pride. Her reason is not pride she just doesn´t want to do anything for herself anymore.

"I didn´t know she is dying." I try to sound like I don´t care. But deep down I do. I know how someone can fell when the person you love the most is dying.

"Yes, she is. She has been cursed. The curse is like a small part of the Killing Curse. It doesn´t kill you in the moment but it will kill you slowly and painfully."

"Can you do something about it?" I didn´t know about that curse.

"Apparently no, but I am doing everything I can, even if it is just to make her more comfortable."

"And what exactly you need from me?" I asked out of curiosity, I told myself.

"I need you to go to the hearing, and persuade Potter to go, too to testify, and to tell them she didn't curse you in our house and for Potter to remind them of what she did for him."

"I don't think it is a good idea for us to do this. What do we get from helping you?"

I look at his face and it´s begging me to help him, for her, for the love they share.

"I am not sure of that. I think you will get nothing but the pure satisfaction of helping, isn´t that your favorite hobby?"

I am sending him my most hateful glare. "No, Malfoy it isn´t my favorite hobby to see ferrets like yourself begging for my help." He coughs cleaning his throat. A slight laugh escapes him.

"Granger, you are a funny person, but I think I´m right." I think he tried to make a joke. Now that is just bizarre.

Somewhere in between his cough and my stare I made up my mind.

"I´ll do it, I will. But I must speak with Harry first and then we´ll see…"

His features are somehow changed, he seems less evil, but the devil can have a lot of faces and so does Draco Malfoy.

I keep repeating to my own ears: love. I am being absurd. Helping Narcissa Malfoy could help me too. To heal and to feel happy again. And for some even more absurd reason I believe it to be true. I'm doing it for the love of everything I know.

Now the hard part is coming to my senses. I have to tell Harry that I have agreed to help the Malfoys.

"Thank you, I will be sure to thank you in a most graceful way."

Is it a threat? I don´t think it is, he doesn't like me and I am pretty sure that he is in pain, too. He's fighting his mother's battle, he´s done it before. He does not like me, but he is here because he has no other choice, I´m his only way to fix some of the mess in their lives.

"I don´t know the date yet." I said quietly.

"We can meet; you can talk to my mother in a few days, just so she can tell you her reasons. I am sure it is important for you." I can't stop noticing the sadness in his voice, something is telling me not to listen, it is dangerous; if I go there I´m not coming back.

"Well, thank you again, it´s been a pleasure to see you."

He is walking to the Apparition point, his face has again changed and the evil has returned. And I´m in pain, so much pain, I can't stand it, and I stay here for another two hours before I go home. Just to fell the wind because time to time I need to remember I am alive.

Harry has been taking pain potions, I know and Ron does it too, and also they have begun to talk more, I haven't. I step to the room somehow scared of what I´m here to say, I put my blue cardigan in the armchair and smell the air in the house. All is the same, the walls, the furniture, the rooms, but we are not.

Harry notices me when I turn to go to the kitchen, he says hello and tells Ron something about going to little Teddy and playing with him. Ron takes his wand and the room becomes brighter.

"I need to talk to you both, it is very important." I said from the kitchen, I am making some coffee. I do it as distraction from what I'm here to say. To show them I still love them. And nothing will ever change it. Not even helping Draco Malfoy will ever change that. I love them so much.

Ron is the first to stand up and follows me to the kitchen; Harry goes to the loo first. We sit, and with trembling hands I take a sip of my coffee, what is going to happen when I tell them? I don't know but I have to do it.

"I agreed to do something and I think you are not going to like it." I spoke as calm as possible.

Harry was the first to speak and he sound already angry with me. "And what would that be?"

"I saw Malfoy today." I hoped they wouldn't note the fear in my voice.

"I knew you were out, but I had no idea that you went to wizarding London." Ron is always worried about me, it is sweet of him.

"So you saw the ferret boy and then what…?" Harry is really angry now.

"We talked… about his mother."

Harry gave me a shocked stare. I think he knows what this is all about.

"And? " Ron asked, his manly voice is shaking a bit.

"He wants us to help him." I feel like I am talking out of my body. Because Harry seems still shocked, and Ron is tomato red. And I want to run away.

I knew in that in this exact moment everything is going wrong, I should've not said it so fast, I should've warmed the conversation a little, and then it might have been better, possibly not but it wouldn´t had hurt to try.

Harry is speaking, the anger is his voice is icy cold it, scares me a little, "He is not worth our help."

I know but I'm going to do it… for myself and maybe, a little for another woman that loves.

But it went so bad.

I knew it would be, but hey!! Give me some credit. I explained myself after the shouting and yelling and even Molly thinks it is something good. I am going to prove even if people hurt you, you can still be the better one and help them when they are in need.

Arthur thinks this is silly, especially if I might try to change people; it´s just silly as it is impossible to change people. Well it depends who we are talking about? He asked and when Ron told him it is the Malfoys I am going to help he just kept on repeating: _silly._

I´ll wait and they will help him too. They know better and I sure they are like me. Harry and Ron will help them too. They have good hearts and are the most fantastic and loving people I ever known. _(Who are those they? Without knowing it, it makes me confused.)_ Do well and don't choose who you are doing it for. Maybe. I hope anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: It s time for us to move on

Hello. Well here we have chapt 2, I didn´t find some one to beta this chapter. So in anyone wants to do it let me know. I also want you to tell me, what you think of the fic and what would you like to see in it. I want to say that English in not my native language and it´s really hard to write witouth grammar mistakes. Thanks to all of you that favorited my story. It means a lot to me.

Chapter Two: It´s time for us to move on.

_"__Welcome anything that comes to you, but do not long for anything else." -  
__**Andre Gide**_

I was surprised. I had just come back from my chat with Granger. It went better than I was expecting. The first thing I thought when I wrote her was that maybe she would say no. But I tried and I got something far from what I was thinking I would. I went for one reason only. I had to do it in order to get my Mother a better way of living even if it´s for just a couple of months. She is going to die and I can´t do anything about it. The only thing I can do is help her to be comfortable while she dies.

Granger is helping me, talking to her was not easy and knowing now she´s going to help my Mother is a bit reassuring. As I walk through the Manor I can see our lives changing and I like it. I am doing my best to be a better person. I know is not easy to do so. It takes time and some remorse too. I have to deal with this condition the Ministry put so I could be with my mom and to be able to do some magic. It´s like being in my second year at Hogwarts again and I can only do a little magic but also I´m staring to like some things I am learning again.

My mother was cursed by my aunt Bellatrix and this spell is killing her slowly. The hex it´s very painful. I am reading a book in this matter and I am frustrated because I can only find so little. I am even thinking aunty Bella invented the curse. But that is not possible; she was crazy but not smart. How can someone smart fallowed a crazy half-blooded stupid dark wizard with an unrealistic sense of confidence? Sometimes I even think she was in love with the Dark Lord.

Not everything that happened in the war and before is my fault, but I know I did some things. I know now, I made some poor decisions too and I have to pay the price. I´m not a murderer but I am not innocent for the things I have done. I tried to do things that were out of my reach.

I was just a kid and now I know better. Or I think I do.

My mother has been suffering and I don´t want her spending her last days in a prison, I also acknowledge she is not the favorite person in the world for so many people. But she is my Mother and I´ll do whatever I can so she can be happy again. Even if that´s only for a little time.

"Mother" I greet her as I walked in to the dinner room; she is waiting for me as usual to talk and eat. It´s mostly what we do these days. We also take walks in the garden but I can feel this is not our home anymore. My father is not here and we live like Muggles most of our time.

She still doesn´t know I went so see Granger today and I am sure she´s not going to be happy once she knows I went without her. I´m worry everything will be mess up.

"Draco son, come and sit I was thinking you weren´t going to have dinner with me today." She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and she had the brighter smile than ever existed on earth. But again she is my Mother and I love her very much. I think now and I understand the word LOVE more and more. Only with time I´ll know exactly was the real meaning to that confusing and in my opinion complex word.

"Mom, you know I would never do that to you; not even in a million years." I can only use my soft voice with her it makes her feel like I am still a boy and she needs to take care of me. And I let her think that. It makes me feel small and sometimes I think I am still a child even after all that had happened in the Magic community.

"I know Draco, you were gone for so long, and I was wondering maybe you were on a date." She is persisting, I should get a date, I should go out more; I should live my own life. The first time she said it I was a bit hurt and she saw it then stared mumbling "Draco dear it is not that I don't enjoy your company because trust me I do; but I hate to see my young boy sitting with his mother on Saturday night."

"I know you want me to go out more and to have a better and happier life, but you must understand; I want you to be happy as well." This was the first time we spoke about Granger and Potter helping us. For Mother it was terrible but we knew it´s our better choice in the matter.

"Now Draco, you have to live and see for yourself first and maybe after you do that; well if you had some time you can do some things for me." And she means it until this day. Just thinking she wants me to be happy is giving me more strength. I can do this and I will. I am scare and I can´t picture a life without her. But I do not show her that, it´ll only make her feel like a burden and she is not that.

"Very well then. Dear, where were you?" I sit in the chair it belonged to my Father, a request from Mother now that he is no longer with us I have to be in charge if the Manor.

"I went to see Granger." Mother seemed shock but I guess is more acting then reality. " I see, and you went without me; I thought we were going to do this together" She pauses and then carry on with bored voice like is doesn´t change anything for us. "And you went alone any way, you only proof you don´t respect me." I can see in her eyes she´s a little hurt and offended but not much. She is putting on a show, to make feel guilty.

She thinks that by saying that, I will stop and do her commands but I am not going to do it. I keep thinking and thinking we are doing the right thing. I need to think that way, because it gives me an excuse to talk to Granger without feeling I´m using her.

"And?" she asked because she knows I am going to tell her anyway. Her face looks somehow more relax now.

"And…well she is going to do something I guess." Granger said she is doing it, help me; help Mother.

"You guess? I thought you went because you knew she will help me."

"I did, and I DO; but I don´t know what is she going to be doing in order to help us."

"Al right, enough with business. It´s like every time I had dinner with your father, he was always talking business and never pay attention to me, Draco don't you look at me like that I know you care and I feel like I am doing so little." I know, I was there too every dinner was always the same. Father would talked about the investments he was doing, how much more money he was making. But it was so long ago maybe Mother doesn´t see it.

"Mom, you know perfectly fine I don´t do that to you." I tease a little and keep talking. "How was your day?" I ask every time. It´s important she knows I care, more than anyone can imagine.

"If you really want to know." She said it like she did something bad, naughty and I can see it in her eyes. Her face is dazzling a bit, just like the old times. "I do Mom, What did you do?"

"I think I told you, I hate this house, the way it looks and almost everything about it." She is talking more to herself then to me. She told me she was going to do some changes in the house. I only guess now she has done something already and by the way her eyes are shining I can see is something bigger than some changes.

"You did tell me, so stop avoiding and tell me what you did." I'm a little nervous, because every time mother does something, it is always big.

"Don´t be so dramatic." I know she is avoiding, I can tell but she looks happy so I don't mind. "I bought a new house."

That was something I didn´t expected and I am a little shock by her revelation.

"You bought a house?" I said it like I am going to hear something different but I´m not, she is doing what she thinks is best and I not changing it. Nor do I have an opinion.

"I did, now I need your help with the decoration and the furniture; this is going to be good I can feel it." She is smiling and I can help but smile as well. This new house it seems gives her some life and some hope.

"Very well then, I guess we are moving… soon."

"We are, the house is in good shape and we only have to make some changes in it, I was thinking that we should get some Muggle furniture and maybe some paintings as well. Mix it up a little." Again she looks happier already.

We finished our dinner and had some tea at the parlor. "Mother…and how did you feel during the day, are the pain potions working?" We did some research and the potions are our best choice, it takes some of the symptoms of the curse. "Yes, it´s working a little, you know I think I may try some Muggle pain killers; you never know maybe they will work."

"Are you sleeping better, I saw you eat more today." This is our conversation now but every time she talks about Muggles drugs I change the subject. Only now I see myself to care for other person then my own. "It´s working, I hope that´s something for you, now if you excuse me I am tired and I am looking forward to rest."

I see mother going to her room and I go back to my office to do some research on the curse killing my mother. I am making no real progress, but I am not giving up. Not this time, it´s different.

At some point I fall sleep and when I wake up the only thing I can remember is Granger´s face smiling. I scratch my eyes a little as my dream fades away.

But I feel better and more rested then I can remember feeling in a long time.

I made my way to my own room; I light the room with my wand and made my way to the bathroom. Only taking time to look at myself in the metal mirror is one the side of my room. How come I never noticed, this house is gloomy, dark and depressing.

But that´s not as important from what I see in myself.

I look older then I am.

I let the smell of the bubbles in the bathtub invade my senses. I like it, the small things in life that sometimes we don't pay enough attention. Like the birds sinning and the children playing.

I step into the bathtub, time goes quickly and my mind goes back to Granger.

Hermione Granger is helping me and is hopeful for me to hear her name now, how funny I find the whole situation; is almost ridiculous. As I went back to my room I smiled thinking life is going to be better and we are living this damn place soon.

My room is somehow to big now and I hope my other room will be different. I am an extremely organized person. I like everything is it´s place and I take care of details like the curtains and the colors. I also take great care of my personal look.

I have to look good and groomed all the time. I love to look that way. Mother told me once that is was important to look your best.

My thoughts are changing and I get to the point when I think maybe it´s time for us to move on. Life will be better even if I won´t have my mom with me. Acceptance is the first step. Yes life is looking better. Mom bought that house so I can live in without the memories that chase us, chase me here.

The new house is in some way hope and at this point in my life hope is very important. Hope means I can live without being who I was, the immature child, the brat I know I was. Hope means I can live without being evil.

Thanks R&R please!!!! Besos.


	3. Chapter 3 The road is not always hard to

**Chapter 3: The road is not always hard to walk.**

"_In the __end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends" _

_Martin Luther King Jr. _

When I was young, I used to think that the magical world was a dream. Even though I knew there was something special in me, I never thought it was magic.

Never in a million years. Every time something strange was happening, I could only think that God was playing very cruel jokes on me. Cruel, because all my classmates teased me, calling me monster, quirk, weird.

But I knew there was something beyond that for me. But I never thought it was magic. When I received my letter, it was a big relief for me and for my parents. We had an explanation for what was happening to me every day.

When someone called me smart, bright, and intelligent for the first time in the magical world, it was a great compliment. It was as if all those years of being the subject of mockery to people were going to go, once and for all.

But when someone called me 'Mudblood' for the first time, well, it was as if all that I had been working for was crumbling before my eyes, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

And now, when I think of all that has changed and is going to change, I can only remember the first time that Harry, Ron, and I left, unharmed, from the girls' bathroom at school in our first year.

Because, you see, I decided I'm going to be a positive person; I´m going to see the world through different eyes. I'm going to make a change for me, the way I acted will change, and the way in which the people have seen me for years will be different.

And perhaps many people will think that this is superficial and stupid, but I do not care if that´s what they think.

So now I sit in a magical beauty salon, not knowing what to expect from the place. It is new, as are many others. The war affected businesses like it did people.

The place is bright, round, which I find very strange and brightly colored, red, yellow, and green in all its walls.

I look up to see some magical butterflies in the ceiling, and I smile a little, because you know, sometimes, you just have to smile. I feel better today…the Cruciatus Curse made something in me I could not have anticipated. I read about it almost every day, I think about it almost every minute. It's painful, but I keep that to myself. I don´t want to worry my friends.

The pain I feel is one reason I´m making a change in my persona. I believe with all my heart that, if I do something to stay positive, I´ll feel better. Or that´s what the book _Magic and the Mind_ tells you to do.

I also have a meeting with the Malfoys, and I want to look my best. The last time I saw them I was a mess…screaming on the floor in their house.

Once I was done with the hair, I feel different, I have to admit, and I love the way they made it look less bushy. They also did something to my face, light makeup and something to make it look healthier. I needed it. And I am loving it.

I was waiting for the Malfoys to arrive at the Mystic Tea, a new shop in wizarding London. My waiting was not long; I´m sitting at the farthest table from the door, perhaps hoping that they will not notice me in the crowd. They are still intimidating people.

But they do. Malfoy and his mother are making their way towards where I am already sitting, with a cup of green tea. Malfoy nods politely, and his mother offers her hand to me, and I take the gesture, a bit confused.

"Granger." Malfoy seems to be choking a little as he says my name, and I think I hear his mother laugh.

"Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," I greet them politely as well. I´ve been thinking, and if I am to help them, I may as well be polite

"Miss Granger, it´s nice to see you," Narcissa Malfoy says, as we sit in our hidden table.

"Well, Granger, seeing that you contacted me, I hope you have something vital to say, at least."

"Draco, son, don´t be rude with Miss Granger; there is no need to be like that." I am seeing this in a ghost experience, because Narcissa Malfoy is charming; she has this rare aura about her. I believed that it was impossible for this to ever happen, but it is. And I am in a tea shop with the Malfoys, and I´m about to tell them I found important information regarding Mrs. Malfoy´s case.

"Don´t mind, ; it´s only natural for your son to behave like this around Mudbloods, isn´t it, Malfoy?"

"Blood, oh, Miss Granger, blood doesn´t matter; it never has. Unfortunately, it was a big issue back then, was it not? I think you understand us as much as we understand you."

"It is natural for me to be like that with you, Granger." _Weren´t you going to be polite, Hermione_, I remind myself.

"Well, Malfoy, we are not here to become friends, we are here to talk about your mother´s case, and I do have vital information." I finish my little speech and take a sip of my now cold tea.

"Miss Granger, that is just so sweet; you two never give me the chance to think about all this." Narcissa smiled at me with what I can tell is an honest and authentic smile.

"I only thought you would want this to be as quick as possible." And I think, now, maybe Malfoy does, and not his mother; maybe she needs more time. Fascinating.

"We did want it that way, thank you very much, Granger."

Malfoy sounds just like he was about to explode; it is funny. I went to the Minister himself and asked him to delete the Malfoys' case. I told him I was helping him, and the only thing he asked me was WHY. I said to him the same I did to Harry and Ron, that everybody deserves a second chance.

"Now, Draco, we must have some of that delicious food Pansy says is served in this place." Malfoy only nods to his mother and waves his hand a little to the waiter.

"We would like to have some bread, fruit, and some tea. Make sure the tea is warm enough but not boiling, and the bread is to be fresh. If it´s possible, we do not want to wait. "

The waiter nods back, saying a short but educated, "Yes, sir, in a minute," before he hurries to the head waiter.

"Ladies, excuse me for a minute. I must use the facilities."

Malfoy leaves the table with a rare smile. I can tell he´s amused; I don't know the reason, but I am sure it has to do with his mother and myself sitting at the table. Or maybe it is shock from the change I made in the way I look today.

"Miss Granger, I don't have enough words to say thank you. This means a lot to my son, and one day, when you have your own, you will understand how I feel."

"Mrs. Malfoy, lets not talk about that for a minute. I have some information, but only for your knowledge. I did some research and I found the hex you were cursed with. The curse can´t be stop, but the pain can. And we are going."

"We? What are you talking about, Miss Granger?" Narcissa sounds and looks confused.

Mrs. Malfoy was not expecting that, and I think I talked too fast and maybe she didn't hear me well. Her face was priceless, and she looks like she was bathed with cold water.

"Yes, we are going to see if the information I have is worth trying. You must understand, this is just as important for me." I feel breathless, and I see Malfoy coming back to the table.

"I see our order is not here yet, better see what is taking so long." I can only assume Malfoy is not used to waiting for anything, and the whole situation for him is ludicrous.

"Son, sit, please, and wait; sometimes, you have to wait a little and the end is best."

"I have to agree with you, Mrs. Malfoy, sometimes it´s better to wait, and the result is far better and more valuable."

The rest of our time went flying by, and I can now tell I like Mrs. Malfoy honestly, and I want to help her with the curse more than ever.

We talked about Muggle spas; I know that Malfoy´s mother is willing to learn the Muggles traditions and costumes. I feel Malfoy watching me, and I don't know what to think about his intense gaze.

Mrs. Malfoy and I are going flower shopping next weekend, and it is our only way to talk privately, without Malfoy looking like he is choking all the time. We are also going to try the first of the charms I found out to lessen the pain in Mrs. Malfoy.

I hope this goes well, and that I can feel better helping her, so her short life is more happy and comfortable.

Because you know, sometimes HOPE gives us more than we know. So I hope for everything to be fine, I hope for everyone to feel right again. And I also hope I can find my parents soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Intelligence is something

Hello again. First I want to thank all of you following this fic...my baby!!! It means the world to me that you are reading.

Second I have to say most of the chapters aren´t beta so...if you see some mitakes, be kind and point it out if you wish.

Third I have a job now...so I have like no time to write but I will not stop from writing my baby FC!!!

*****Little warning this chapter contains a sex scene*****

I know it´s been so long since the last time I updated but here you have the new chaptyyy!! YAY!!! right???

Well...and now go on and R&R.

Chapter 4: intelligence is something bigger than any human.

"_There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable."_

_**Mark Twain**_

The cell is dark every time I enter. This is not something I dislike, but is not a total pleasure. I see dark rooms as a bad sing. I can´t make a Lumox because they take away our wands when we enter the prison. They also take a great care to know what we are talking about. They listen now, more carefully.

I cordially greet my father, as I am educated, have education in a world full of hypocritical people is very important. You can see through this, what people wants form you; if they wish to get something from you and if their intentions are good or bad.

I learned this from my father, the manipulator par excellence. He, who always got what he wanted, that was until his Dark Lord, his master and teacher decided that he was another of his toys to capture the magical world.

"Son, how are you today, I hope your mother is doing well."

His greeting is the code to light the room I guess.

The guard is watching us closely and paying attention of our conversation, it´s always the same guard. A very physical strong guy, with a bad mood and a very well known reputation to read between lines.

"Father, I am as fine as I can be; no magic you see." I gesture to myself showing I have no wand and to remind him I can´t do much even if I had with my wand. The guard coughs as to hide a laugh. Malfoy are the big joke. "Mother is well, flower shopping with Granger."

Now Jones, the guard looks astonish. And how can he not be?, he is a commoner, easy to know by his name and his choose of cheap clothes and hearing Granger´s name being something big for him, a commoner simple as that.

"Err…is this your way of telling me the meeting went better then what you were expecting?" He´s speaking in a mocking way, I knew this was meant to happen at some point. He told me to trust Granger. Because she was taking this like a truth challenge. A personal one maybe. At the time I thought my father was in delirium, but he knows people like Granger.

"Yes Father the meeting went ok. Granger got us some time; and according to her exact words she is doing some kind of presentation, I guess now we can thank we had Bella there. She was the one who torture Granger after all. What I do not like is the fact that she mentioned memories."

My father is a strong person; I know that now; how on earth is he here and doing so well, I wonder. Because I can feel the Dementors and is not a good feeling, they make weak and nervous. A child if you wish, they can make me feel how I really am Evil, there is nothing more in me then evil and darkness.

"All you have to do is to show what she wants you to, nothing more or less and you´ll be fine."

"Exactly father, I do not wish that she of all people sees that I was afraid and ready to go running like an infant."

"You were?" I am surprise my father didn´t know the information I was shearing with him. That day at the Manor I felt like a child, what I really am. Weak as always, hiding behind my mother; just listening Granger screaming and that´s when I knew I was evil. I did nothing to stop it, to help Granger. And I was even a little aroused at the way she looked in the floor suffering.

"Yes I was, when you are in a house full of crazy people and they are ready to summon the Dark Lord, is not a funny business."

I think he knows that feeling and he´ll understand me more if I tell him. I see my father nodding his understanding but he has a glint in his eyes, he knows. We are very similar.

"I didn´t know you felt that way, I didn´t see you as a boy anymore, Draco you most know! I didn´t know. I only thought you were ready. Now I know you are never going to be."

"Ready? For what father, to torture people?" He only nods, I know I won´t be ready; ever. I don't want to, does that make me less evil and dark? I can only hope.

The 15 minutes visit to Azkaban is not enough for my father, he´s trying to get to know me, but I know it´s too late.

"It´ll help if you see your memories before Granges does. You can choose what to show her, think about it Draco."

I stand up of the hard plastic chair; shake an invisible dust from my coat. I feel dirty to be here. I can´t imagine what my Father feels being here all the time.

"Always a Malfoy I see, always the best." My father thinks so, well I don´t. We are not the best right now and probably we never were.

"I only hope I can say that in a few months when my probation is over."

"You will, I know you will. Bye Draco take care of your mother."

* * *

My bath is ready by the time I return the Manor. My personal house elf is the best I had so far. She takes care of me like I am a prince and it helps I am polite with her.

"Master Draco, you is ready for your bath now?" The little thing is a cute one, not ugly at all, like the others, that´s why I like her, why I have her.

"Yes Ribbon I am, please be kind to let me know when my mother gets home. And I will like some red wine in the bathtub."

I soft pop and she is gone and a minute later she is back with my wine.

"Master enjoy." I let myself relax in the bath I ordered, Eucalyptus, woods and natural essences it´s helps me relax, to be with myself. I smell cinnamon, Granger´s eyes are colored cinnamon. I saw that the other day, her curls and face are changed and more of a woman. Her blouse did nothing to hide the nice curve of her breasts. I think now she´s always been beautiful maybe I never notice.

Why in Merlin´s beards am I getting hard thinking about Granger´s breasts? It´s had been long, that´s why. Maybe I can call Pansy over for drinks tomorrow. But I can get off out my head Granger´s lips and the way she spoke. I saw her face and she must have thought I was annoyed. Well I wasn´t annoy I was and I am horny and her freaking see through blouse didn't help.

I´m more hard now, and I know if I don´t do something about it it´ll hurt later. There is no hurt being done by me jacking off thinking about Granger, is there?

I can see Granger on her knees and sucking me off, her lips are soft and her face is priceless blushing with the heat in the room. My hand is in her wild curls pulling harder as I reach my boiling point. But I want to come in her, her pussy is hot and went for me. So I moved her to the bed and I thrust in her like a crazy person. But she is loving it I feel her pussy tightening more and more and I feel my climax. I empty my seed in her went and hot canal, I thrust harder, faster.

I let my body relax in the bath once more and the water cleans itself magically.

Fuck, what the hell was that. I am confuse and angry at my treacherous mind and body. A soft knock on the door caught my attention and takes me out of my confuse thoughts. "Master Draco, yours Mother is here now, she told Ribbon to tell you she wishes your company for dinner."

"I´ll be with her in moment." Ribbon nods her understanding and walks outside of the bathroom.

I take my time getting dress, trying to clear my mind. I put on some simple trousers and a light shirt. I feel my body hot even after the bath.

I can see mother in the dining room and she looks more rest then ever and she is talking to Granger, great just great.

"Mother, Granger." I can´t look at her now, what the hell is wrong with me.

"Draco, dear I invited Hermione over dinner I hope you find her presence as conforming as I do.

"I do mother." turned my face to look at Granger and I am a little surprised to discover that she is tired, exhausted as if she were in pain.

"Granger, are you feeling well?" I can see she is not feeling well. But I have to ask her, confirm it.

"Thank you Malfoy, I am just fine, I didn´t know you worry for my; it´s sweet of you."

Her expression tells me she is laughing inside, but how cares? she is smiling and she has a pretty smile.

"Draco, you are sweet. I am happy you find Hermione´s presence pleasant, she is going to be around more time."

Mother winks at Granger with a shearing confidence I never expect from her. And Granger smiles in return.

Narcissa Malfoy did something again, and I´m sure I am not going to like it.

"We must give you your own room Hermione, so you feel at home."

Did I just hear mother offering Granger a room, where?

"What?" The smile is in her face again I let my jaw drop, I can´t help it.

"Draco, you are always so dramatic. Hermione is moving with us, to help us, help me."

I know she is crazy but that´s a lot even coming from her. Granger here at the Manor is just crazy. Or maybe is not. I little voice from the back of my mind tells me. You can do her, play her and enjoy yourself. I am evil.

"That will be lovely Mrs. Malfoy." Granger speaks with a hint of amusement. Wait until you feel what I can do to you and you won´t be so happy. Just wait.

Dinner was less troublesome then I thought, Mother and Granger chat all the time. Flowers, potions and stones were what I could hear. I was distracted by Grange´s lips eating dessert licking the spoon and tasting the cherry pie like it was paradise in her little delicious mouth.

"Hermione, one of the elves will take you to your room. Please don't hesitate to ask if you feel in need of anything."

"Thank you; are my belongings in the room?"

"Yes dear, I have to leave you, Draco see that Hermione feels just as she would at her home."

"I will mother, I will, Granger if you need anything ask for Ribbon, she will be delight to help."

I stand up from the table; I see mom and Granger doing the same. Their goodnights are different with a light kiss in the cheek. If only they saw it like I do they´ll be laughing.

I made my way to my room and I see Granger and the elf Grape taking the same path as I do. What? Grange´s room is only two doors from my room. Great, a true pleasure.

I change into my silk night clothes. I will buy Granger something sexy to wear, silk too. Only a present for all the help she is providing my mother.

I knock on her door and I next I hear a soft "come in". Granger is standing and making her way to the front of the bed. I can see she already has some sexy clothes on. Red nightgown touching her skin the way I am going to be in no time.

"I came to see if you need something, I can see you don´t." I talk in low voice I don´t want to scare her.

"No, I am fine." Granger is blushing furiously, good. "Good night Malfoy." She tells me this in order for me to leave. I walk to her in slow but big steps. Invading her personal space.

"Good night Granger, sleep well." I take her hand and kiss it. I feel the heat from her body. She doesn´t take her hand away, just glares at me like I have two heads on my body. Good, she is affected as I am.

I made my way to my room, is a short road but it gives my time to think of my next move. I am evil, but sometimes is good to be that way.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer!! Thank you so much for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5: It s never too late

Chapter 5: It is never too late to give up our prejudices.

_"It is never too late to give up our prejudices." -  
-- __**Henry David Thoreau**_

Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for me at the flowers shop. I only suggested for us to go there so we could buy the flowers we need for the healing ritual. She doesn´t know this yet, I will tell her only if she agrees with me to keep this away from Malfoy. I don´t know why is it about him but I don´t want him to know what I am doing with his mother.

"Miss. Granger, it´s a pleasure to see you again and so soon."

I can see now, she was a true stunning woman. Her long blond hair is shining but not like it once looked when I first meet her. Her eyes doesn´t sparkle any more the way they did. Her skin is pale. I can see myself in a few moments if we do the healing ritual.

"Mrs. Malfoy, there is no need for you to be so nice. I can understand if you feel less then comfortable in my presence." I take the lead to the flowers I am looking for. Simple flowers and with a lot of magic in them. Wizards don't like to recognize it.

"Miss. Granger. You most know I don´t want you to be less then comfortable in my presence. I think we need to talk about it."

Mrs. Malfoy doesn´t seem the same person she was before, it a true evidence people can change.

"Only if you wish, I see no need." The sound in the shops aren´t loud and somebody can listen to our conversation. But in reality I want to talk to her. To know her reasons, only to assure my conscience.

"Miss. Granger. We need to talk, not only for me but for you. I believe you are a magnificent person, a beautiful soul and I will be happy to be sure about it."

What surprise me the most, she sounds sincere. I smile at her with an honest smile. To tell her without words I know she is being honest.

"Now, that we understand each other, lets buy some flowers and maybe I can convince you to have tea with me."

As we walk through the shop and we carefully chose our flowers we talk and I can see her pain, her face is showing me what she´s feeling.

But is going to change, I will change it. Today I will make a difference in her life.

"We need a quiet place, we are doing a healing ritual."

If she doesn´t agree well fine, at least I tried, but I have a feeling she understands me and she will do it. She needs this time to be happy with her son.

"And what place do you have in mind?" She smiles, as she is looking forward to do the ritual. I feel more comfortable now; I know the curse is eating her inside and it´s painful. Cancer, a magical cancer is in her body.

"My house, my parents are away in a trip. Vacations if you have to put a name."

"Your house it is."

We finish our tea quickly and Appear in the back yard in my house. Her face shows curiosity but her body doesn´t. It moves naturally with a grace that not many people achieve in all their years.

The healing ritual is simple. Simple magic. I will give her some of my magic and my strength. We are going to summon the power hiden in the flowers the stones.

"By the power of four elements of magic hidden in your petals.  
For the power you give us, in exchange for a sacrifice".

It´s really simple you see! And I can feel the pian leaving her body entering mine like it belongs to me. She is a strong woman. The pain is almost too much to bear, almost being the right word.

The Figure of Alstromeria materializes above us. Narcissa´s face is becomeing more and morea like her old self. And I can feel the happiness leving my body.

I tell my self again and again it´s olnly something good.

Arrangements to live with the Malfoy´s are made. I just hope to see Draco's face when he find out that we are going to live under the same roof.

Dinner was priceless with Malfoy looking like he was choking againg. This is going to be funny even with the pain I feel. I read in the book that it won´t affect me as much as the curse affects Narcissa but only because I am young and it was not directed at me.

The biggest shock was to find Malfoy knoking at my door, but more shoking was that he kissed my hand leaving a warm tickling after a few minutes. His face is rally beautiful but still I can see something evil emerging from his pupils. Don´t play his game Hermione I told myself when he was walking to reach the door.

Too late! My mids tells me. You are already a player. You will play his game and You will enjoy it too.

Sorry if the chapter is really short. But I had to post something. I have a job now an it takes most all my time. Please a reviwe will be nice. Eve if is to tell me you hate the fic.


	6. Chapter 6: You are now a player

Chapter 6: You are now a player.

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." - - **Martin Luther King Jr.**

"You are crazy"

"You lost your mind"

"You are going to regret it"

Yes, they said that to me when I told them I was going to live at Malfoy Manor. Harry was very quiet. Ron was yelling like he always does. Ginny was just looking at me. And to be honest I feel the same way too. I understand they feel like this. I Hermione Granger am going to live with the Malfoys.

At first when Narcissa told me, I thought she was going nuts. But as she stated it was the most logical thing to do since the ritual has to be done twice a week in order to work at its perfection.

The practical side of me agreed to move in. I have to be near her. She needs me now. And I just told Harry to remember what she did for him almost at the end and he shut up. Ron left without a single glance at me.

And I told Ginny that I felt it was the right thing to do. She nodded and listened to me. Ginny she has a good soul. With all the pain and the post-war drama around us has been the one to handle everything better.

Giving Harry the needed space he needs. Holding him at night when he needs to. And giving Ron the push to finally asked Luna out. I am surprise she is coping as well as she is.

Last night was… funny to say the least. Malfoy was priceless. I told Ginny everything about the way Malfoy was looking at me through dinner and she agrees she was eating himself so not to say something rude or racist.

But what shocked Ginny and I the most was what happen next.

And it was to find Malfoy knocking at my door, but more shocking was that he kissed my hand leaving a warm tickling after a few minutes. His face is really beautiful but still I can see something evil emerging from his pupils. Don´t play his game Hermione I told myself when he was walking to reach the door.

But of course I never voiced my feelings to Ginny. I have to really take care of what I say to everybody in this hose or else they will think I really like Malfoy which I DO NOT!

I have to tell myself the mantra over and over again. Don´t become a player Hermione. Don´t follow your weak side and keep walking the smart path.

Oh but today I am really feeling the shot from the ritual. And to think I wanted to read a book and relax. I still need to find my parents too. I have to find a way for them to forgive me for erasing their memories, and I also think I´m going to need help from the Ministry to locate them.

My body hurts like a was kicked by a dozen of crazy elves punishing me for being a bad miss as they like to call me here at the most graceful hose of the Malfoys. They don´t like me either but I think is because Malfoy told them to annoy me by asking what the misses wants for breakfast today.

I told them all I needed it was a pain potion and some coffee. To which they just gave me the dirtier look I have ever received from a crazy hose elf.

But it doesn't end there Ohh no the joy! Narcissa was not where to be seen and I had the pleasure to see Malfoy at breakfast and ate with him.

The most disturbing fact from the whole meal was the look Malfoy … Or Draco (he asked me to call him that, disgusting I have to say) was giving me this lovely morning.

"I´ve been think Hermione"

That made my head make a turn I thought was impossible for a human to do.

"You are going to live here, for Merlin's knows why, we should start by …"

"By what Malfoy?"

I question him in a troubled tone of voice. And the ferret had to smirk at me.

"By you not calling me Malfoy any more, it´s makes me feel you are talking to my father."

"But you are Malfoy, I am Granger, it has been like that since 7 years why chaining it now."

And again with the look… he looks almost handsome. Like he is not eating a bad lemon.

"It can change, you know."

"It could, but why is the question here."

He is thinking of something to say. I want this conversation to be over soon. My head is all but about to explode.

"My head is all but about to explode."

Did I just say that at loud?

"Yes, you look tired Hermione; perhaps you should take a bath… a relaxing bath. I will have my elf setting a very relaxing bath for you."

He is grinning mischievously, as if he is thinking relaxing is something I don´t know what to do. And it also seems that if I say no he´ll push it until I give in.

"Ohh ermm… Ok."

He blinks surprise. The elf is with us before I have the change to go back on my word. Malfoy stands from the table excuse himself and leaves the dining room.

Ribbon Malfoys personal house elf is standing next to me and telling me I have to follow my bath is ready.

"No way."

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell Ribbon the bath was not for me."

Draco the evil Malfoy set up a relaxing bath at his room.

"Well then you take the bath. I can perfectly fine set up my own and in my own room. Bye."

But I can´t move, Malfoy is holding my hand.

"Wait. Please don´t go. Take the bath, as a favor … no as a little payment for everything you have done for me; for my mother."

What convinced me to stay and take the bath? I am only human with weakness. And the dam look Malfoy gave me this time was not of hate but as he was begging me to do so. And if I dare say it desire.

"And Hermione, don´t think just relax. You can drive your own mind crazy later."

How does Malfoy knows me well enough to know I will start thinking the minute my body is suppose to be relaxing. I wonder in all the thoughts I have on my head.

He steps away from the room after kissing me on the cheek. I can feel my body heating up.

The bathtub was filed with candles and I can smell cinnamon. A real treat!

But my stupid mind won´t stop going over everything I have to do. My parents, Malfoy, Ron, Malfoy, Harry, Malfoy, Narcissa and well but of course Malfoy.

Was I just thinking I have to do Malfoy…Draco! Draco Malfoy is getting in my mind more than I want him to be.

Dinner was a royal fest again. I get the funny feeling it has always been this way at the Malfoy Home.

Narcissa was talking about the new house which I now know she bought for her and Draco and now me too. She kept going on and on about light and white and lots of colors. A big garden and a fountain.

But I was not really listening to her. I was distracted by Malfoy looking at me and playing Merlin's knows what sordid game.

When I returned to my room I found myself taking a very short and sexy piece of night clothing from my bed.

_**Enjoy **_

Malfoy is definitely playing a game.

The knock on my door brought me back to the painful reality.

"Come in." Lord even my voice sounds tired I hope he doesn´t hear it too.

"Hermione. I hope you have a resting night."

"I will Draco… I know I will."

Don´t play his game Hermione I told myself again when he was walking to reach the door. Dejavu.

Too late! You are already a player. You will play his game and You will enjoy it too.


	7. Chapter 7: Payment won t be necessary

Chapter 7: Payment won´t be necessary.

"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. The important thing is not to stop questioning." - - **Albert Einstein**

The day was cold when I step outside. I was meeting Pansy for lunch at her favorite Muggle restaurant. Yes she has one; I think the idea of being trust by the Ministry was what led Pansy to visit more Muggle places.

I have to talk to somebody who will understand my feeling towards the whole Granger-My mother and Potter scenario. Father seems to be enjoying himself big time with the place we are right now. I think he is going loony.

The wind is blowing in a rather mocking way like it knows I'm going crazy or that my own very thoughts are confusing me more than they should be. And that is the exact reason I want to talk to Pansy. She is and I know for a fact the only one who won´t laugh at my expenses.

My mother looks happier than a few days ago and I can only thank Granger for that. I know they are sneaking to do something when they think I am not paying them any attention. But I´ve been looking closely to what they do, talk and go. Just yesterday they were talking about going away for the weekend so Mother will be able to relax and be ready for the hearing. To some bloody Muggle spa. I have to be there I don´t trust what they are up to if Mother is not voicing her feelings to me.

I see Pansy walking on her high heels and wearing Muggle sun glasses I think she loves to dress like a Muggle just because she is able to show her curves. The black skirt is flattering to her hips. Her hear is screaming perfection. I saw a poor block whistling at her as to which Pansy just glares and keeps on walking to meet me.

"Draco, hello."

She kissed me on both cheeks, as we continue to walk to the restaurant. I think Pansy had thing for me back in school but not anymore. She is her own persona now. She learned the hard way. Money was never a issue with her parents but as my own they were expecting power and got a cell in return.

"I hope you are well."

"As well as I can be." Pansy is now a quiet woman and has her reservations and her own trust problems. I even think she doesn´t trust me not completely.

"And why do you say that Pans?"

"Well the same as ever. Mother and Father being away and I have to handle everything on my own now."

Pansy´s mother was the owner of a very expensive shoe store. Only the pure and the rich were allowed to buy from them. And now she has to run the shops all by herself, like I said learning the hard way.

"But I can bet you are doing more than fine Pans. You are a very smart witch."

"You are the one to talk, leaving with the Golden Girl, don´t make that face Draco I know she is leaving at the Manor."

"You know, and I own the favor to Blaise?"

"Yes, you do. It´s also why I made an exception and came here to meet you."

We are now seating at the table and taking the menus from the waitress.

"So you are busy?"

She only nods and start reading the menu. Pansy likes this place because they are always changing the menu. Muggles and their trends.

"I am, but you know the saying the curiosity killed the owl and now I have to listen to every single detail on how is Granger and her muggle costumes."

"She is like a regular normal Muggle and I talk to her little. Mother is with her all the time. I think they are up to something and they are hiding it from me too."

"And you of course don't like it one bit."

Pansy is amused by the fact I am heating it. She and Granger can get along well. They are smart, pretty and sexy witches. I´m in complete understanding and I am ok with the idea of Granger being sexy.

"Any clue as to what they´re doing?"

The waitress has returned to take the orders. Pansy ordered a very big salad and I only a strong coffee double.

"Whatever it is I only know is somehow helping Mother. Her eyes are shinning and today she was looking more beautiful than I ever remember seeing her since the war."

Pansy in deep in thought her face becomes somber when she is thinking hard.

"Your mother was shot a curse by lovely auntie Bella."

"I know that."

I yelled at Pansy. Like I need to know that. I´ve washing my brains out to find a cure for the dam curse myself.

"No need to shout Draco, and tell me how´s Granger looking this days?"

"Like hell." Wow…That is strange. Mother looking healthier and Granger tired and worn? What is going on at my own home at I don´t know?

"Think about it Draco. I think you have your answer but you are too proud to see it."

The rest of the meal went by and Pansy I got carried away talking about silliness and also the hearing to which Pansy now s planning on going, how Blaise is doing on therapy and the whole lot of good Death Eaters now putting their good faces to the Ministry and the wizarding world to see.

"It was very nice seeing you and taking a break from the shop. Do tell your mother to go by and take Granger with her. It could be an interesting meeting and maybe I can find out what they are hiding from you."

"I hardly think so. They look like the best of friends and in a matter of days."

I start my way back to the disappearing point. I have to go meet Mother and Granger at the new house. They have already the colors chosen and I yet have to see it.

Again Mother is glowing and Granger is looking like she was thrown under a bus. She is worn and I can see she is very tired. I am going to find out exactly what they are doing. And I only care because is Mother we are talking about and I´m sure the sneaking and hiding idea was not hers but Grangers.

"Draco. I´m very happy to see you here. I have so much to show you around. The place is s beautiful! You are going to love it. We made a last minute modifications Hermione's suggestions and to think Muggles have all those funny appliances you can use."

"Mother, how are you feeling today? You definitely look much better."

I put as much venom as I can but is only directed to Granger.

"I feel like a teenage son. I have energy and I think is our new home the push I needed to feel like this again."

I am now looking at Granger, she doesn´t just look tired she looks in pain. She is pallid and her cheeks don´t have the blush the used to.

"Hello Draco."

"Hello Hermione."

"So wonderful you are becoming more comfortable in each other's company. So exciting. But I still need to take a nap. And per Hermione´s request my room it´s ready. Can you please Hermione show Draco round?"

Granger only nods and I can see even feel she is not happy with the idea of being with me for more than 5 minutes. Tough life Golden Girl!

"So Hermione, are going to tell me what Mother and you are doing and why no one has bother telling me?"

Granger looks rather surprise and I would be to if I were her. She tough I wasn´t looking well I was and I will until I can get an answer either from her or Mother.

"I can honestly tell you Draco I have no idea what you´re on about."

"Fine don´t tell me. In the end I will know. How is you presentation going by the way?"

Small talk. And for just one tinny minute I see her eyes light up. The most beautiful cinnamon eyes I´ve even seen. Only is not small if everything goes as plan I will be able to use magic; real magic. And Mother won't have to see Azkaban not ever in her dreams.

"It´s going better than I ever thought. I think Harry is finally coming around. He told me in a letter I received today he understands what and why you did everything you did. And if it were not for your mother he could have been a goner. His words not mine. I still need your memories Draco. It´s very important that the Ministry see you refused to give us in at your house."

Granger is a funny little thing doing so much and accepting so little in return. And then it hit me, she needs something. Or else she won´t be doing this.

"Good, you will have them in two days. And the Red King? Is he going to be there as well?"

The look was just priceless. Granger´s face turns a very exquisite shade of red. Her eyes were on fire. I can use to that but only if she shows it to me again in my bed and moaning too.

"Don´t call him that Malfoy, he is well… he´ll be there as well but I have to offer something to him that will make him go. And his name is Ron."

"I can pay him if money is what you are suggesting. To Potter too, but I have the feeling they are not going to take anything from me."

"I´m not talking about money here Malfoy. Not everything can be pay with money you know."

"Draco…I like the way you say my name. And tell me how do you want me to pay you Hermione?"

I asked in a very suggesting way, I hope she gets the meaning. She is smart after all.

"You don't have to pay me Draco. And if you don't stop the name calling you will be Malfoy again and forever"

If she only knew her face is a mirror and very telling one. She showed me the in for the game.

And the fire is back. No, I was not talking about money. I already know the way I want to pay Granger. And I will make her enjoy every second of it.

Granger starts walking back inside the house.

"But I will…pay you, and you will love it too."

It´s so worth it. Granger glares at me but I can see the smile on her face as she steps inside walking fast. Oh well two can play and she made clear she wants to be in game.

****Thank you for readind****


	8. Chapter 8:Show me your most intense desi

Chapter 8: Show me your most intense desires.

"There are several good protections against temptation, but the surest is cowardice." - - **Mark Twain**

Have you ever felt that your life is meaningless? That everything you've done has not given you any kind of reward? I feel it every day. Every single day.

Mother has spending more time with Granger that I like her to. She is also spending more time with me too but it doesn´t change the fact that she has yet to tell me what they are doing on weekends when they go out. Pansy really tried to get the truth from them but she came back with only a stupid smile telling me I should not worry they are just discovering the Muggle world.

Alright back to the meaningless life I have...I´ve have to say the two good things I´ve done are not killing the Head Master and talking to Granger to help Mother. If it weren´t for those two things you can say the life of one Draco Malfoy is really and even absurdly pointless.

The new home is ready and we are moving today. I can see the house elves working happily; moving things away… only what we value the most. I´m only taking a few books, clothes and some inheritance items. Mother is only taking her clothes and the pictures on which we look happier. So in reality talking to Granger was the best thing I´ve done so far. Only because Mother looks happy and very sure Granger with her presentation is going to keep her out of Azkaban for good. Well until the day she dies of the awful curse eating her inside.

Mother assures me Hermione, pretty Hermione is going to win and I will have my magic all of it in a matter of weeks. I hope so, I really do. She is as Mother stated my best shot at getting my privileges back.

Granger is not really taking anything; she only has her personal stuff and it´s all on a stupid Muggle bag. She only has two books with her. One she had whit her when she first came to the Manor and one Mother gave to her yesterday. And I don´t completely understand why Mother gave Granger a book about international wizarding laws.

Maybe she did murder someone and she is trying to get away with it. Or maybe she is somehow breaking a law and is trying to avoid getting into Azkaban. Because to be honest she is not using it for the hearing. She´s not in need of international laws to get her way with the Minister or so I found out.

And just three days ago we went shopping to Muggle London and Granger spent most of her time of the Pelethon...Telephone. And when she finally returned to the table at the very Muggle restaurant Mother wanted to eat (don´t ask me why she is liking Muggles more now) she looked everything but happy. Mother and Granger passed a look and started talking about moving day. That only told me they are hiding some things from me, and I still don´t like it. I know everything they shop, everywhere they go, all they eat but they left what they do when they finished and don´t go back to the Manor. Lest take yesterday for example.

They left the house at 11:00 a.m. went to the Muggle spa had tea and bought candles. That can take what 3 hours and they came back at 5:00 p.m. Mother looking like a new born vampire who just eat a whole classroom full with first years. Granger looking like she had just fought Voldemort. Bizarre!

I have to know. International Wizarding Laws and Muggle spas don´t really mix well in my opinion.

"Mother, tell me you are bloody joking." I cannot believe what my eyes are seeing at the moment.

"Draco please is beautiful."

"Come on Draco is not so bad."

"You´re the one to talk Hermione. It clearly screams Granger."

"Mother this is..."

"It´s what?"

"It´s very..."

"Muggle"

That one was Granger her mocking tone of voice tells me she is enjoying herself too much.

"Well yes. We are going to live like Muggles."  
I´m almost screaming is despair. Don´t get me wrong I have nothing against Muggles; well not anymore but I do not wish to live like one.

I storm outside. Mother knows me too well to try to try to talk to me right now. But not Granger, I see her walking towards me and I can tell the conversation to come is not a pleasant one.

"Draco you are over reacting. Your mother is happy and you should be too. I remember you told me once not so long ago you want her to be happy. This house is helping her in that. She was on and on about all she wants to do here with you. Don´t pass the chance to do it just because the house looks a bit Muggle-ish."

"Look Granger I´m not in the mood to talk to you now. You really think I don´t know she was simply doing what you wanted her to do. This is not her...this house is not Narcissa Malfoy at all."

"And pray to tell me why?"

This bitch is getting on my very last nerve. I am going to hex her to the next century. Shit I just remembered I can´t do it.

"I have reasons a lot if you must know."

Granger is doing something she clearly doesn´t know she shouldn´t right now. She is nibbling her lips in a very sexy way.

"So... tell me your reasons. I can´t see a valid one." Her eyes I want to see her like this all the time. It seems that now the only time her eyes are on fire is when talking to me.

I can´t really voice one at the moment can I? I´m lost in her looking at her is making me go crazier. And I found that very odd. I had reasons but now I can´t seem to find one. Stupid Hermione Grander and her cinnamon eyes.

"Because Draco, all I see in this home is beauty. And your mother is that. A beautiful soul, an extraordinary beautiful and powerful woman. She is that you are looking. But..."

She stop talking not because she doesn´t have the words. What make her stop was me, walking, invading her personal space.

"You are right Hermione. Mother is exactly what you are saying." I can see Granger becoming scare, she is intimidated by me. I am approaching her like a predator. I can´t lie any more I want her. Mudblood or not Hermione Granger has gotten into my very core and I don´t see a way of letting her out.

"Well, so you agree with me." She is not backing out I knew she wouldn´t. She is playing too.

"I do. But the house is not only hers... you had your part in it. So you are beautiful as well."  
I think I was not really thinking when I kissed her. I let my weak side to take control of the situation. I let the evil in me win and desire to overcome the logical part of my idiotic brain. I wasn´t thinking.

And I wasn´t the only one. Granger is kissing me back. Her lips taste like coffee. Her hair smells like strawberries and her skin is so soft. I can get lost in her. I can feel her little hands on my chest. I´m at my breaking point if she doesn´t stop kissing me I know I won´t.

She is not stopping, she is not stopping. I can´t take this anymore. Her hands are traveling to my hair and my neck and she is feeling and pulling and touching.

For Salazar´s evil soul she just moaned. I have to stop. Even if I have to take a really cold shower. And I do, I stop before is late.

"Hermione you are..." My sentence died when I looked at her. My lord her eyes are beautiful and her face has the most amazing blush.

"No Draco you are..." I guess I´m blushing as well I can feel it.

"I´m what Hermione?" My forehead is just a little above hers resting from the heated kiss we shared.

"Playing a game I can assure you will..."

"I will what?" I´m whispering now afraid I will say it so loud it will break this incredible moment between us.

"Will lose."

The bitch! I can´t believe she is walking away from me. I will make you pay for this one Granger. You´ll see.

My new home is not so bad. Dinner is as always a big event. And the elves are wearing an extremely funny apron whit a silver M. I see more flowers everywhere I go.

My room is exquisite, deep royal blue covering the walls. My bed is as big as the one at had at the Manor dark cedar now. The carpet is a light tone of gray. The bookshelf is dark wooden too. And it has a matching desk and chair. The large window is something to look at. The garden is my view and I can bet all my money is enchanted. All in all the room it´s me. Mother did a fantastic job. I can´t wait to tell her so I can see her face lighting like it used too. My bathroom is covered mostly in white. White walls with details of black and silver.

"Mother, Hermione."

I greet them politely taking my sit at the table. Ribbon is very anxious and waiting for me to make my feeling about the house. Just in case she needs to change something for me.

"Draco dear I´m glad you are calm now. So tell me in all honesty if you like our new home."

And even if I didn´t I don´t have the heart to tell her that; not again.

"I do like it. I have to apologize for my behavior back then. I love my new room Mother is simple yet elegant. It´s clean and at the same time formal. I really love it."

Mother looks happy and when she throws at me the exacting details she is beaming with joy.

"I´m happy to hear that. Hermione was in charge to decorate you room my dear."

I didn´t see that one coming. So Granger has good taste...well if she likes me she clearly has very good taste. I´m not looking at Mother when I speak next.

"She did a fantastic job. Care to explain the detail for me Hermione once we are done with dinner?"

She cannot refuse now; mother will know something happened if she does.

"I´ll be more than happy to do is Draco."

"Excellent kids. I will leave you to it. I´m really tired it´s been an exciting day."

Mother leaves us alone and I can almost feel the tension and energy coming from Hermione. She is also looking forward for the detail explanation.


	9. Chapter 9: We can do it together

The world of Harry Potter is property of JK R. No gain is created from the publication of this story.

Chapter 9: We can do it together.

Our happiness in this world depends on the affections we are able to inspire.

- Duchess Prazlin

"You are a very amusing person Granger."

"I am not pulling your wand."

"Well I do think you are a very funny lady."

"Only you will find the situation amusing. "

"To be honest at first I tought you were trying to make me laugh; now I see you are very worry about this whole major problem."

"You still think is funny, don´t you?"

"Yes, I do."

Pansy, good Pansy is laughing at me. Can you believe she is crying…Wait because she can´t stop laughing.

"Would you stop that?"

"No, Granger it´s really a very funny history. You will see it as it is with time."

My bad I know, of all the people I could have told about IT I told Pansy Parkinson. The thing is I can´t tell Ginny she will kill me. Harry I am afraid I will disappoint him and Ron will kill Malfoy.

"Care to tell me when I will ever find Draco Malfoy kissing me funny?"

I really did my best to sound annoyed but I failed miserably.

"When the hearing is over and you are done with Draco and Narcissa. Ten You will find everything funny."

"I don´t think so. But I will find peace in my mind thank you."

"By the way. I´m only assuming that you haven´t read the paper this lovely morning?"

I turn to look at Pansy when she said that. Because you see she is in my opinion a very annoying, smart (had to think about it and she really is) honest and beautiful woman. But at the same time she has this way of telling things that make me to want to rip her head off of her body and throw it by the large and ridiculous window at the new Malfoy Home.

"No." The less talk I do the better. I think most Slytherins are snakes and can find a double mining in every word that comes from your mouth.

"Well, you must. They are only and purely talking about you, Narcissa and Draco."

I made a sneer and talk ever so camly to Pansy. "Let them talk, is all they can do. They know nothing about Narcissa or Draco. I myself know nothing but what they told me. And is not like I´m about to jump into marrying the Prince Evil."

"Prince Evil?"

Dear Lord, The Prince himself said it and now I have two snakes by my side.

"Hermione dear…"

Back to Pansy crying her laugh off and Draco smirking at me. Why do I have to be in a house full of evil people always laughing? (Minus Narcissa, I actually like her)

"I´m sorry Draco I was not talking about you." Is all I can say but I fell like choking my own saliva and my throat is closing every minute he is looking at me with questioning eyes.

"I know you were. Marriage is something I look forward to avoid. Now Hermione don´t forget you have a private meeting tonight."

And just as he enter the room he left. Leaving a very red in the face Hermione and a very entertained Pansy Parkinson.

I had a meeting today to which I was late. Imagine I had to go and tell the Minister that aside from the favor I already asked him I have another one. A favor that will cause more issues than what he needs right now.

It´s the only good thing about being me. Hermione Granger, smart witch, helped Harry Potter at the War. Top student…and also the girl that erased her parents memories and send them to live to another place very far away from the magical London that could very easily track them down. Yes is a great pleasure to be me right now. The Minister agreed to help (Again) and will do everything do bring Mom and Dad home.  
He never forgot to tell me it will be money involved and that I will of course have to pay for everything. Time to talk to Malfoy.

Narcissa went to Andromeda´s house. Said she needs to fix and mend unfinished business. I understand her honestly. And just like she has unfinished business to mend and fix I have my own business to attend.

The hearing is next week. We have everything ready (only for Draco´s memories) we´ll stop the healing ritual on Monday giving time for Narcissa to look sick and ill. Harry has his speech ready too. And I have the presentation set up, it only needs the final touches with the memories. That´s why we are having a meeting. So business like… Yes I have to see and review the memories before I can save Malfoy´s wand.

The room is ready, the pensive is sat on the table and the elf took the liberty to made snacks. Funny little elf she is. I hear the door opened and Draco walking slowly to the center of the room. Since a week ago that he kissed me I can´t stop thinking about it. I even had some outrageous dreams…my dreams are very vivid as well I can feel Draco's lips kissing me all over me and his soft skin touching mine.

"Hermione. Hello I hope your afternoon meeting went well."

"It did, thank you. We can talk about it after we finish with your memories. I have everything set up so we can just start. And remember Malfoy you have to show only what you want and have to."

He nods his understanding and made his way to the pensive. I am only here to make sure he is not cheating and the final result is not a fraud. I still don´t trust his Slytherin head.

He is closing his eyes and slowly pulling his memories from his mind. I can see he is looking at them and the pain from some is showing in his handsome face. His is handsome even I can say that. His eyes I think are what make him beautiful and different from the rest of humanity.

He´s over before I had the chance to stop staring. He chuckles and is my cue to wake from my daydreaming.

"You can take a look now." I know for experience that pulling your mind and forced it to reveal you most private thoughts is tiresome.

So I take my first look at the memories.

Draco must take the mark. But he is so young.

Draco must kill the Head Master. But he is not a killer.

Draco must find the way to let the Dark Lords servants to the castle. But he doesn´t want to.

Draco has to Kill Dumbledore. But he is not capable of killing.

"Is the highest honor son, you will have glory and power and if you will fullfil his wishes. Draco don´t you want to make the Our Dark Lord happy?"

"Does he have other feelings the hate?"

"Lucius he is only a boy."

Draco has the way to let in the Death Eaters to Hogwarts.

Draco knows Potter knew. But the mudblood thinks otherwise.

Draco is hurt by Potter. And he has more pain.

Draco is about to kill a human. And he doesn´t like the feeling

It´s over now. Snape did it. I am not a killer...but I´m not a good man either

Draco wonders where are Potter, He red and the Muggle with magic.

Now Draco knows. Granger is screaming like a Banshee.

Aunt Bella is heartless. Am I too?

.

.

Draco´s mom lied to the Dark Lord. And now his family is together again.

Potter killed the halfblooded bastard. And maybe we can be happy.

Draco´s wand is like joke. Can do magic but only so little.

Draco is talking to Granger. His Mother needs her...So does Draco.

Draco is happy. His Mother looks healthy and so beautiful. Granger is a mess.

Draco talks to Pansy. Now is getting everything they are doing.

Draco is making love. To a cinnamon colored girl.

Draco is kissing Hermione. And his heart feels full.

When I left my eyes from the pensive I can feel Draco's eyes on my own.

"Do you really think I´m a mess?"

Is the only thing I can ask. Because I saw more than I ever asked for.

"Only some days. Funny how my mother looks better when you look your worst."

"Funny." My Good Lord he knows. I did not want him to know.

"Why you or my Mother never told me. I can take you place you know."

"That´s one of the reasons why."

"One of the reasons, so there are more?"

"Yes. You already want to pay me. Imagine if you knew... well now you know."

"I was never talking about money."

I felt my face hitting the floor. I do need money now. I have some saving but I don´t think is enough for what I need. And he saw it.

"Do you need ... money?"

"Now I do. I was going to tell you everything, I am."

"How much?"

"Don´t you want to know why I need the money?"

His face is very telling. He does not need a reason his love for his mother will make him do everything and beyond.

"Do you need a reason to help someone that has done more for your own mother that you can possibly think she will?"

I have no words. This is a first.

"Do you need reason to help someone you care for?"

I have to see his face now. If I don´t I will miss the way he is looking at me. And for some odd reason I love the way Malfoy looks at me in time like this. Desire, passion and care. He does care about me, some way.

"I thought so. Hermione I know I can´t find a way to pay you for everything you have done so far. And you are not even over with."

Why is he walking towards me. Is he about to kiss me again. I can die happy right here and right now. Please don´t stop. I said it at aloud. And he is not stopping thank you.

Stop now. I can see the memory in my head. The girl he was making love to It was me. Don´t stop it was lovely and glorious.

We need air. We have to stop. We have to breathe. We need to. We need this. We need each other. Now I see it. I need it passion in my boring life and even if I can feel a headache coming its way I need him. Now.

"I need you." He said it. He needs me too. I know...

"But we have to stop."

I want to ask why. But I guess now he can all but read me as an open book.

"Nor the time or the place. Not that I don´t want to... do it. I do."

I only nod and we start walking, holding hands? Well we just kissed but somehow it feels more private to hold hands.

"Where is Mother? I have seen her since this morning."

"She went to you aunts house."

"Why on earth will she needs to go to Bella´s house?"

I laugh, he doesn´t think Andromeda as his family.

"Granger why are you ...stop it now."

"Did you only have a crazy bitch psycho horrid waste piece of human as an aunt?"

"Language Granger...tsk tsk." But he is smiling and is better that smirking.

"Andromeda...Tonks, you mother´s sister. Muggleborn lover and grandmother of Teddy Lupin? Rings a bell?"

I can clearly see his understanding now. Family and his is small.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" I say carefully because I don´t want to ruin the moment.

"How much money do you need?" And he did.

"It´s not about that...it´s something I saw in your memories."

He let go of my hand I knew I shouldn´t have asked him.

But the way he is staring at me makes me wonder what he´s thinking and feeling, and my head hurts like someone hammered a thousand times.

"Ask away dear Granger but maybe you won´t like the answer."

"In your memories I saw you making..."

"Yes?"

"Well having..." Why can´t I say it? I feel my face heat up like water in a sunny day.

"Having?" He is evil, he is enjoying my displeasure. Great!

"You were making love...who is she?"

"My dear Hermione I think you already know how you are."

I knew that. He is walking away again. He always does that. The pretty bastard.

"See you in half an hour." I should have looked confuse because he said next: "Dinner, remember a meal you eat at night."

Dinner was an awkward affair for me I felt like burning the whole time. Due to Draco´s looks, due to the massive headache I had.

But otherwise a pleasant meal. We talked for hours and we found out we like some things alike. Draco can enjoy a good book but he is not a vivid reader. He is into classic music like me. He hated the pumpkin pies on Friday at Hogwarts like me; we agreed it was the only day they did not make a good job at the kitchens.

While I still think his mother is more kind than beautiful he thinks she is the most gorgeous woman to ever set foot in this planet.

We have interests in common and we both want to go away for a year to discover the world.

"We can do it together. It will better than going alone." Big one and good too Malfoy I thought.

"Do you really want to go with me?" I had to ask. I don´t like being play but I think Draco Malfoy is playing with me now. If he is I will enjoy the game too. "Yes I do, it will much better to have someone to talk to, to share the most beautiful places in the world. I will love if you can come with me."

I have a lot to think about and I want to call it a nigh so I told him. But he stops me and kissed me good night. But it did not stop there. He only stops when I need it him the most.

"You are not ready." I´m not but I will. He better be as well.

My night was not a peaceful one I had so much to think that my head only hurt more and even I felt my eyes red and dry because I couldn't close them for so long. I need to talk to Pansy again. She is the only one I can go to. Even though I trust Narcissa I can´t tell her I want to do her son. And they will never understand the need I feel. The need to feel alive. I was in a different kind of pain when I first got the Malfoy Manor almost a month ago.

Only one month has change a lot.

My life has change in one month.

I made a little list. I hope you know who you are. Love you all of you. And THANK YOU.

Hot Rod's Girl

Charlotte1993

Dezagonj

Avalonhighgirl

mommylee963

yellowbadger

Firecrane930

ebm56

rec2527

alwaysthere2

kleipoppetje

ladysnape21

Summer Siebenhor

Helikesitheymikey

Lizzmalfoy

Rein Lin

JDLB1KIKKI

kk1999

EllieMay Duncan

smile38654

drmami

Leave a Funny Note

angel-ali

bluesnowpetal

nette91

pirateKitten11893

Lexi Roxi Lauren Chipsterz xxx

queendd19

XDraco and HermioneX


End file.
